


It's been a while

by FenrisKin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrisKin/pseuds/FenrisKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor helps Cullen relax after far too much time working</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a while

**Author's Note:**

> If there's one thing that disappointed me with da:i, it was the lack of sex. I mean, the sex is there, but not in the way that it was in Origins or even DA2. So I filled in my own blanks. It's my first time writing fanfiction of any kind, never mind smut sooo... any constructive criticism would be appreciated!

The bottle hit the floor and shattered, startling her. At least it was empty; shattered glass was much easier to clean up without lamenting the spilled wine you had to pick through.

She turned back to Cullen to apologise, but his mouth met hers and she melted as he kissed her, his hands fumbling at the ties on her blouse. They broke apart and he picked her up, sitting her on the edge of his desk and sweeping the rest of the clutter onto the floor. She kissed him, pulling him in close by the fur mantle of his cloak. Slowly her hands crept underneath, sliding it away from her and off his shoulders, hearing it hit the floor behind him with a dull but satisfying thump.  
Her blouse was undone now, and Cullen all but ripped it off her in his eagerness. Again she broke away from the kiss, taking hold of his hands as he moved to her trews. He looked at her, confused, lust burning in his eyes.

“You, Ser Knight, are wearing a lot more than I am.” She said sternly, tapping his armour. “Give a lady time to catch up and enjoy herself too!” He grinned at her and straightened up.

“Very well, my lady. Would you do me the service of unbuckling my breast plate?” He didn't move from his position between her legs, and she could feel his erection throbbing. She tried to stop her hands trembling as she struggled with the buckles, but eventually they came loose and he lifted his armour over his head with ease. She slid her hands underneath his tunic, enjoying the way his skin felt as she slowly pulled the cloth up and over his head.

His skin pimpled as the cold air hit it, and she took a moment to lean back and enjoy the sight of his chiselled physique. The few scars he had were pale and faded, evidence of a good healer. She touched the biggest, a huge slash going from sternum to hip, and he shivered slightly at the contact. The skin was smooth, soft. She ran her hands down across it and continued, dipping her fingers under his trews, lightly brushing the head of his cock. He gasped softly and she looked up to see that intensity in his eyes again before he pushed her back. His hands weren't shaking any more as he undid her trews and pulled them off smoothly. She tried to sit up to return the favour but he was already there, body in close, his hands running over her skin, his cock hard at her entrance. He hesitated and she took the opportunity; holding onto his hips, she slid down onto him. He gasped, reflexively pulling her in closer and she couldn't help moaning as he stretched her wide. He held himself there for a second, panting slightly... and then slowly, he began to move.

She ran her hands over his shoulders, his back, his ass, feeling his muscles working as he built himself up, using a little more force with each thrust. She moved her hips up to meet him, slipping into his rhythm easily. The pleasure was building up inside her as he sped up and she couldn't help moaning loudly. His gasps in her ear only fuelled her lust and she bit down on his shoulder. He cried out in surprise and pleasure and thrust forward harder, hitting her g-spot perfectly. She could feel it coming, feel it building up inside her when Cullen froze.

“What's the matter?” Concern found it's way through the haze of lust in her mind. He was panting hard, his entire body seemingly frozen. He was silent for a few seconds.

“Nothing.” His voice was strained. “Well, something. I mean...” He laughed slightly and cleared his throat. “It's... it's been a while. I just – I don't want it over quickly.”

The words took longer to process than they should have. Understanding dawned and she bit back a laugh of her own. Insensitivity is not the answer here, she thought sternly. She pulled his head up from where he'd buried it in her shoulder and kissed him softly.

“If that's what you're worried about -” she slid off him and he whimpered at the sensation. “- then let's go somewhere more comfortable, where we can drag this out, hmm?” Swinging her legs around, she hopped off the desk, careful to avoid the shattered glass, and headed towards the ladder that led to Cullen's bed. Turning, she saw him doing his trews back up and gathering their clothes. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

“I don't know about you, but I'm not running the risk of anyone barging in and stealing our smallclothes.” Now she laughed.

“Like who?”

“Sera, Varric, Iron Bull, Leliana... to name but a few. Sera would tie them to the tallest flagpole, and you know it.” She nodded conceding his point.

“Alright... but the view up will be too good for me to put them back on now.” She wiggled her bum slightly to make her point, and Cullen grinned mischievously.

“Oh, I wasn't giving them back... not yet, anyway. Like you said, the view up that ladder will be amazing.” Ellena stuck her tongue out at him, and started to climb.

Cullen's room was barely a room. A bed on a platform above his office, a few sentimental knick-knacks... and of course, his immaculately made bed.

“Some habits are hard to break, huh soldier boy?” She teased, turning around to greet him coming up the ladder. He grinned back at her as he started unlacing his trews again.

“If it's still like that in the morning, you'll have some explaining to do, won't you?” Dropping his trews at his feet, he swept her up and deposited her on her bed. He kissed her deeply as his hands gently but firmly spread her legs and he positioned himself over her. He pulled away, running his hands softly all over her skin, gently pinching her nipples, squeezing her breasts. Once again his cock was at her entrance and he pushed into her slowly. Her eyes closed and she moved her hips upwards to meet him again.  
He got about halfway in when he pulled out unexpectedly; now it was her turn to whimper at the sudden loss. He smiled slyly as his hands drifted downwards, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing softly. The sensation was extreme; it felt like little electric shocks were rippling under her skin.

“That view up the ladder was so good, it gave me a few ideas.” he murmured, keeping his movement agonisingly slow. She could feel the pressure building up and wanted more, needed him inside her, but all he was doing was stroking her gently. She groaned, her back arching at the sheer bliss of his ministrations.

“Oh, fuck, you're good!” She gasped, trying to use her own hands to add to the pleasure. Without stopping his attention to her clit, he moved her hands out of the way.

“No, that's not what we're doing.” He said teasingly, and simply carried on, slowly stroking her into a frenzy.

“Fuck me or don't fuck me, Cullen, but this is torture! I need you inside me!” She could feel an orgasm building but it seemed so far away with how slow he was going. It was strange; pleasure so slow it was agony to endure. His hands stopped at last but now she was at fever pitch; his cock was right there, she knew it, and she tried to wriggle down onto it again. Once again he stopped her.

Sliding down the bed, he threw her legs over his shoulders, and his tongue replaced his fingers at her clit. Where the motion of his hands had been slow, his tongue was quicker, flicking back and forth rapidly. The sudden change caused her hips to buck involuntarily, and he grabbed onto her and held her against his face as he worked away with his tongue. She could feel the orgasm coming on faster now; she could feel her pulse where his mouth was pressed against her, and her breath was coming fast, in a shallow bursts. Hands reflexively gripped the sheets and it felt like everything was tensing as she waited for the release to hit.

Cullen could tell. He had been waiting for this moment, and chose right then to slide a couple of fingers inside her vagina, curling them upwards to stroke her g-spot.

Ellena's back arched and she cried out as wave after wave of shattering orgasm ripped through her. Cullen didn't let up, drawing her climax out far longer than she'd ever been able to herself.

She finally fell limp and panting, and Cullen sat up, wiping his face. He grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes.

“You said it's been a while.” She accused. “I don't believe you.” He smiled and crawled up to her, kissing her softly. She could taste herself on him, and Maker, she wanted him to do it again.

“Well, now that I've pulled at least one out of you, I don't have to worry about leaving you unsatisfied when I stop being able to hold back.” Cullen tried for nonchalance, but Ellena could tell it was bothering him. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him.

“If you think I would have been unsatisfied downstairs, you are very, very wrong. It's been a while for me, too, you know.” Cullen blinked stupidly.

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.” She grinned at him. “With that in mind, I think it's time I had a turn, don't you?” Wrapping her legs tight around his waist, Ellena rolled until Cullen was pinned underneath her. Leaning forward she kissed him deeply while reaching between her legs and guiding him into her. She sat down until just the head of his cock was inside of her, and stopped. Cullen's gasp turned into a frustrated groan.

“Ok, soldier boy,” she whispered, her face inches from his. “Don't move.”

Slowly she slid herself down until he was buried in her, and just as slowly pulled herself up again. Slowly down, slowly back up. Cullen's breathing was shallow and his hands clenched and unclenched as he struggled not to push himself upwards. Slowly down, slowly back up.

“Oh, Maker.” He gasped. “That's not fair. I can't -” whatever he'd been about to say was lost in a groan as she bent forward and bit his neck. She kissed her way down to his nipple and gently bit it, all the while rocking slowly. Down, and then back up. She sat back up, holding herself just over him, smiling down at him wickedly.

“Had enough?”

“Of you?” He asked, hands gripping her hips. “Never.” Once again she lowered herself down onto him but this time she rocked her hips against him before almost pulling off him. He groaned, his hands tightening on her hips.

“That does it.” He muttered breathlessly, and pulled her down for a kiss. Taking his opportunity, he threw both arms around her and held her against him, pistoning his hips upwards forcefully.

“Fuck!” She gasped, feeling the full force of his cock hitting her cervix. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and bit down, her nails scratching bloody furrows into his chest. The pressure was building again, and she clenched the walls of her vagina. She heard him moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and his thrusting got faster, more urgent. She couldn't stop herself slamming down onto him with every thrust upwards he gave – another orgasm was coming, she just hoped it would get here with his.  
Sliding her hand between their bodies, she began rubbing her clit and her orgasm hit her unexpectedly, her whole body tensing. Cullen cried out and pumped furiously, his body tensing up as his climax rolled through him.

They lay together for a while, panting, him still inside her.

“See?” He finally managed to say. “Didn't last long at all.” Ellena stared up at him, resting her head on his chest.

“Ah yes, I am so unfulfilled right now.” She said sarcastically. Cullen didn't even blink, just reached behind himself to grab a pillow and swatted her with it. She laughed as she tried to deflect it. “Well, if you're that worried, the night is still young – and you have to make up for cheating.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Because you absolutely hated it.”

“Never.” She murmured, kissing him and feeling his cock growing hard inside her again. It was going to be a long night...


End file.
